


The Stars Ignite

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning after the initial landing on Christophsis, Padmé encourages Anakin to explore his feelings for Obi-Wan. The war continues to get in their way, with betrayal, kidnappings and the introduction of a new Padawan to their team.</p><p>A short re-writing of the first few chronological events in the Clone Wars (Cat and Mouse, The Hidden Enemy, and the feature film) where Anakin and Obi-Wan actually communicate with one another.</p><p>This isn't slow burn! I'm considering writing prequel fics of their slow build relationship later, but right now I'm focusing on rewriting the Clone Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were stuck on Christophsis. Anakin was, of course, pining for Padmé. Obi-Wan was busy; planning with Admiral Yularen and Captain Rex for the battle to come. Anakin knew he should be at the briefing, but he was alone, and he wanted to take his chance to call his wife.  
  
Anakin slipped into the empty room with a holocomm table inside. He punched in her number and waited for Padmé to answer. A small hologram of Padmé appeared, and it took her a moment before she realised who she was talking to. Her face lit up when she saw him, and she said, “Ani!”  
  
“Hey Padmé,” he said, smiling at her. His heart ached, and he fought back the tears that threatened him. “How are things?”  
  
“They’re fine, Ani,” she said. “Business as usual.” Frowning, she asked, “Why are you calling? Is something wrong?”  
  
Anakin shook his head, “No,” he said. “I just wanted to see you. I miss you.”  
  
He held a hand out to her, frustrated beyond belief that he couldn’t actually touch her. Padmé responded in kind, reaching out to him. Ah, there were the tears. He knelt down to look at her, wishing holograms were coloured, wishing that she was here with him – or that he was with her, on Coruscant.  
  
“Anakin?”  
  
Obi-Wan entered the room, and Anakin hit the button to cut off the transmission. It was too late. Obi-Wan had seen Padmé, and there were still tears on Anakin’s face.  
  
“Was that Senator Amidala?”  
  
“No,” Anakin replied immediately. Then, “Maybe. You saw, didn’t you?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”  
  
Anakin pressed his lips together, getting to his feet.  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan took a step forward.  
  
Anakin sighed. “Look,” he said. “I don’t know if we have the time to tell you the whole story.”  
  
“A story?” Obi-Wan only sounded vaguely surprised. “So there’s more to this than an affair with the Senator?”  
  
Anakin blushed. “Uh, yeah,” he said hesitantly. “We’re married?”  
  
“You don’t sound sure about that,” Obi-Wan said. He wasn’t quite smiling, but he wasn’t frowning, either.  
  
“Yeah…” Anakin scratched the back of his head, not meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. “We got married on Naboo.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Recently?”  
  
Anakin’s mouth made a crooked line. “Nearly over a standard year,” he said. “Our second anniversary is coming up soon.”  
  
“Anakin… I knew that you had feelings for the Senator. I didn’t realise…”  
  
Anakin hung his head. “I’m sorry, Master,” he said. “I’ve disappointed you.”  
  
“No, no,” said Obi-Wan. “No. It’s just… unexpected. Perhaps we should have this conversation somewhere private.”  
  
“This isn’t private?”  
  
The holocomm rang, and Anakin held up a finger to shush Obi-Wan. He answered, and Padmé reappeared.  
  
“Our connection cut out,” she said. Then she saw Obi-Wan. “Ah,” she said. “Obi-Wan. I was just speaking to Anakin about sending aid to Christophsis.”  
  
“He told me,” said Obi-Wan. After a pause, he clarified. “About the two of you.”  
  
Padmé’s eyebrows rose in shock, then she frowned at Anakin.  
  
“He –” Anakin started, but Padmé interrupted.  
  
“You could have consulted me first,” she said sternly. Then, looking at Obi-Wan, she said, “What are you going to do now? You’re not taking him from me, you know.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know,” he said. “Both of you are too stubborn to let that happen. But I can’t allow the Council – or any of the other Jedi – to find out. If they do, Anakin may be expelled from the Order.”  
  
“We know,” said Anakin. “That’s why we haven’t told anyone.”  
  
“So what will happen?” Padmé asked. “Obi-Wan, can we trust you to keep this a secret?”  
  
There was a long pause. Anakin felt as though his heart might stop.  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. “You can trust me.”  
  
Anakin nearly burst into tears.  
  
“I’ll leave you two alone, for now,” he said. “But, Anakin, you need to report in about five minutes.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Anakin did a mock salute, and Obi-Wan smiled wryly, rolling his eyes.  
  
“That went better than I expected,” Padmé commented, as Anakin turned back to speak to her.  
  
“He surprises me sometimes,” Anakin said with a fond smile.  
  
Padmé crossed her arms, a knowing look on her face.  
  
“What?” Anakin asked.  
  
“You’re not subtle, Ani,” she said.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, but he was grinning.  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes. “You didn’t hesitate to tell me how you felt,” she said. “When are you going to tell him?”  
  
“Maybe never,” Anakin replied quickly.  
  
“What if he feels the same?”  
  
“Padmé,” Anakin sighed. “I’m not going to leave you for him.”  
  
Padmé smiled gently, “Anakin, you know my arrangement with Sabé?”  
  
Anakin looked down at her hologram, narrowing his eyes. “Yes?”  
  
She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head a little as she waited for him to catch her meaning.  
  
“Oh,” he said.  
  
She grinned.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” he repeated. He beamed. “Right. Of course. And you’re okay with that?”  
  
Padmé laughed. “I’ve been expecting it, honestly. Do you remember – I mean, you won’t remember, but after you lost your arm I tried to visit you in the Temple and they wouldn’t let me in. Obi-Wan escorted me back to my apartments and… we talked. For a long time.” She paused to take a deep breath, then continued, “I think then I knew how much he loved you. As much as I do.” She shook her head. “He won’t admit it, Ani.”  
  
“I know,” Anakin put his head in his hand. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Well,” Padmé crossed her arms. “You have my permission to tell him. Now, _you_ have to go report and _I_ have business to attend to. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Padmé.” The words were too simple to convey the intensity of the feeling, but it was all they had. “I’ll see you when I get home.”  
  
Padmé smiled sadly. “I look forward to it, Ani.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a painful loss, Slick’s betrayal. Anakin felt it like he felt the death of every clone trooper lost to battle. Anakin sat with Rex, after they had taken Slick away. Neither of them spoke. Both of them were thinking the same thing.  
  
Maybe Slick had a point.  
  
_It's the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved. We do your bidding. We serve at your whim. I just wanted something more._  
  
The words stuck in Anakin’s mind. He’d long had trouble with the idea of using clones as soldiers, but he had assumed that his own history with slavery had given him a biased view. Or, at least, that’s what he assumed he’d be told. Memories of his own enslavement were resurfacing now, memories he’d worked hard to repress.  
  
He sat with Rex, both of them well aware nothing could be said to lessen the pain.  
  
“How long will this last?” Rex asked, eventually.  
  
Anakin looked up at the Captain. “What do you mean?”  
  
“This war,” said Rex. “How long do you think it’ll last?”  
  
Anakin sighed, trying to relax his shoulders. “I don’t know, Rex,” he said. “Sometimes it feels like I’ve only ever known war.”  
  
There was a pause. Then, “You were at the Battle of Naboo, weren’t you?” Rex regarded Anakin, his expression unreadable. “That was, what, ten years ago?”  
  
“Eleven,” Anakin corrected. “Or, nearly eleven. I was nine.”  
  
“I heard you destroyed a space station.”  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“You were nine?” Rex frowned. “That’s… young to be destroying space stations.”  
  
Anakin shrugged.  
  
“What happened? You were born on Tatooine, weren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Anakin. “The… well, Senator Amidala, she was the Queen of Naboo at the time, crashed on Tatooine. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were there, too, but only Padmé and Qui-Gon came into Mos Espa. They had to find parts to fix the hyperdrive. That was how I met them. I… I worked in a shop. We sold ship parts.”  
  
Rex raised an eyebrow. “Worked?” he asked. “Was it a family business?”  
  
Anakin laughed bitterly. “Something like that,” he said. “Anyway, that was how I met Qui-Gon, and he took me to be his apprentice. But, then he died on Naboo. And left Obi-Wan to train me.”  
  
“He didn’t choose you?”  
  
Anakin shook his head, closing his eyes. His face contorted with pain. Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Sorry, Skywalker,” said Rex. “I didn’t mean to pry.”  
  
Anakin waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, Rex,” he said. “It’s not like no one knows that. All the Jedi know.”  
  
“That can’t be easy,” Rex said quietly.  
  
“It is what it is,” Anakin replied. “How are you holding up?”  
  
Rex shrugged. “How do you think?”  
  
Anakin smiled cynically. “Like shit,” he said. “I feel the same. Or, close to, probably. I can’t imagine how it feels, to be betrayed by a brother.”  
  
Rex shook his head. “No,” he said. “You can’t.”  
  
They sank back into silence. Anakin could imagine. He could sense the pain the Captain was in. He wondered how Rex could bear it. He wondered how any of the clones could bear it. He wondered, too, how it was that not more clones had defected. The Republic had bred them to obey. Of course they were slaves. How did the Jedi not see it?  
  
Anakin clenched his teeth, putting his face in his hands. “This isn’t right,” he said, his voice trembling.  
  
Rex looked at him, the question clear on his face.  
  
“The Jedi… we’re using you,” he said. “Slick was… he sold you out. He was right, but he took the wrong path.” Anakin groaned. He was going to cry. “I can’t defect, Rex. I can’t. I just want this to end, but it won’t. More clones, more Jedi, more people are going to die before it ends. I hate this!” Items around them trembled as Anakin momentarily lost control.  
  
“I hate to say this, sir, but you need to calm down,” Rex used a commanding tone, and Anakin took a deep breath in, clenching his fists. “For what it’s worth, I agree with you. But we’re both stuck here, for now. I don’t see a way out that won’t compromise the ones we love. Or what we fight for.”  
  
Anakin looked at Rex, and his face softened. He put his hand on Rex’s shoulder, and said, “Thanks, Rex. You’re a good friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin didn’t get a chance to tell Obi-Wan how he felt before Obi-Wan’s new Padawan arrived on Christophsis. She was a short, talkative Togruta girl with an attitude that simultaneously impressed and irritated Anakin. He’d never admit it, but he was jealous of her – Obi-Wan taking on another Padawan learner seemed like a betrayal. Like he was leaving Anakin.  
  
When she introduced herself as Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan beamed. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said. “Your new Master.”  
  
Ahsoka was polite, saying, “I'm at your service, Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.”  
  
Anakin handled this less tactfully, stepping behind Obi-Wan and shaking his head, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “No, no. No,” he pointed to Obi-Wan. “There must be some mistake. He’s the one who wanted a Padawan.”  
  
Ahsoka crossed her arms. “No,” she said. “Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training.” She smiled.  
  
Obi-Wan looked from Ahsoka to Anakin, a slightly mocking smile on his face. Anakin frowned. “But that doesn’t make any sense!”  
  
Obi-Wan put his hands up, as though he was mediating an argument between them. “We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.” He was still smiling at Anakin, and Anakin wanted to smack him.  
  
“I'll check on Rex in the lookout post,” Anakin said.  
  
As Anakin walked away from the conversation, scowling, Obi-Wan added, “You'd best take her with you.”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, and stalked off. Ahsoka smiled, sharing a look with Obi-Wan, and followed her new Master. Obi-Wan watched them leave, wondering how this partnership would turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Master Kenobi, may I speak with you?”  
  
Padmé Amidala ambushed Obi-Wan on his return to Coruscant. Obi-Wan felt a thrill of fear as he saw her. Though she was shorter than him, and had no martial training, Obi-Wan had recently discovered something about her. A secret that compromised Anakin, a secret that he had suspected for years, a secret that had caused him to lose hope for any possible relationship he could have had with Anakin. In the moment that Anakin had confessed that he had married the Senator, Obi-Wan had felt Anakin’s relief, and his own despair. In that moment, Obi-Wan had felt a sorrow he had never felt before. One comparable to grief.  
  
Now Padmé was at his side, and she had linked his arm with hers, and was leading him away from the public docks.  
  
“How did you know I would be here, Senator?” he asked.  
  
Padmé smiled. “I have my ways,” she said knowingly. “Now,” Padmé glanced around, making sure that no one was listening to their conversation. They walked together from the docks and into the streets of Coruscant. “I know that Anakin told you about us.”  
  
Obi-Wan took a steadying breath. “Yes,” he said. “I feel it was a secret he didn’t want to keep.”  
  
“You know Ani,” Padmé said fondly. Then she sighed. “When we decided that we would be together, we knew we would have to live a lie.” She looked at Obi-Wan. “Anakin isn’t fond of lies.”  
  
Obi-Wan glanced away from Padmé.  
  
“He’s been lying to himself for a while,” Padmé continued. She stopped walking, forcing Obi-Wan to do the same. Like water around a rock, the crowd continued without a second glance at the couple. “About you.”  
  
Obi-Wan felt heat rise in his face. He cleared his throat, which had suddenly become tight. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
Padmé’s smile was wry. “I see you’re practiced at lying, too, Master Negotiator,” she said. “You love him too, don’t you?”  
  
Obi-Wan wasn’t one for being put on the spot. Although he was quick with his words, he nevertheless found it difficult to talk about himself. He couldn’t meet Padmé’s eyes, raising a hand to scratch his cheek, his other hand fiddling with his belt.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Padmé spoke softly, looking up at him with understanding in her eyes. “I know you do. Just as I know he loves you. Just as I know the two of you will never say it to one another without convincing.”  
  
“I – I should return to the Temple,” said Obi-Wan. His heart was racing. It wasn’t often he felt this anxious.  
  
Padmé took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “Think about what I’ve told you,” she said. “Speak to Anakin. Please.”  
  
“What… what about you?”  
  
Padmé smiled gently. “You wonderful man,” she said. “Do you think I would be doing this if I thought I would lose my Ani?”  
  
Obi-Wan, his face flushed red, laughed. Padmé patted his cheek, her hand soft and warm. In that moment, Obi-Wan could feel her love for Anakin within the Force. He had known for so long, but here was proof. That they had told him any of this, too, was proof they trusted him.  
  
As a Jedi, could he allow himself this love?  
  
Almost as if Padmé sensed his worries, she repeated what she’d said earlier. “Think about what I’ve said. Talk to Anakin. You are allowed to be happy, Obi-Wan. I think in times like these, we need every reason to be happy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan paced his rooms, tugging at his beard. Padmé’s words cycled through his mind. Anakin’s face was clear in his vision. ‘Talk to Anakin,’ she had said.  
  
Was he allowed to?  
  
What would the Jedi think?  
  
He wanted this. He could no longer deny that.  
  
Three paths stood before him. In one, he ignored everything he had learned and allowed the affair to continue behind his back. In another, he told the Council, betraying Anakin and Padmé. In the third, Obi-Wan confessed his love to Anakin Skywalker, his former Padawan. A boy he had never expected to meet. A student he had never expected to teach. Qui-Gon’s dying wish had been that Obi-Wan train Anakin. Qui-Gon had believed that Anakin was chosen to bring balance to the Force.  
  
There was no doubt that Anakin was a highly skilled Force-wielder, as well as a fierce warrior. Obi-Wan was proud to call Anakin a friend. Could he be more than that?  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. His heart was racing. There would be no way that he could stop himself from thinking about this over and over. Anakin loved him. Anakin loved him as more than a friend. Anakin loved him the way Obi-Wan loved Anakin.  
  
Anakin loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

The trouble with the Hutts had stirred more painful memories for Anakin, and he couldn’t explain to Padmé or Ahsoka why he was withdrawing into himself. Obi-Wan wouldn’t notice, and Rex wouldn’t ask.  
  
Anakin was tired. After a battle it wasn’t unusual for him to sleep longer hours than normal, longer hours than most Jedi. Although, some nights he couldn’t sleep at all.  
  
To his surprise, as he tossed and turned, Obi-Wan came into his room and sat at the foot of his bed. Anakin sat up, looking at Obi-Wan with some suspicion.  
  
“Padmé spoke to me,” Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. “About what?”  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin. “About you. Is it true?”  
  
Anakin sighed, his mouth a straight line. “Is _what_ true, Obi-Wan? Say it straight or don’t say it at all.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “Say it straight?” he repeated. “I don’t know if I can.”  
  
“Obi-Wan…” there was a slight warning in Anakin’s voice, but he couldn’t help smiling.  
  
“Tell me,” Obi-Wan said. “I want to hear it from you.”  
  
Anakin could feel his anxiety spreading through his chest. It was hard to breathe. Adding to that was his anticipation; his excitement that what he had dreamed of for years might finally come to pass.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked into his eyes, and nodded. “I’m sure.”  
  
“Then,” Anakin spoke hesitantly. It was harder to say than he had expected. “Um. Obi-Wan. I love you.”  
  
Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin, taking his hand. Squeezing it, he said softly, “I… I love you too, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin leaned forward, heart racing. Cupping Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, he kissed him gently. He’d wanted this for so, so long that he almost didn’t believe this was happening. Obi-Wan's mouth tasted of spices; he'd been drinking tea. His beard felt scratchy against Anakin's face, and he kissed Anakin with an enthusiasm Anakin hadn’t expected. When they pulled away, Anakin kept his hands on Obi-Wan’s face, looking into his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. “What happens now?” he asked.  
  
Anakin shrugged, taking his hands away and resting them in his lap. “I guess I just have another secret to keep from the Council,” he said. “You, too. I don’t want to risk you – I know the Order means a lot to you.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked away. He said something that Anakin didn’t hear.  
  
“What?” Anakin asked, unsure that Obi-Wan had even spoken.  
  
With a sigh, Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. He smiled, but it was a sad smile. “I have compromised my place in the Order more than once, for you,” he said. “If… if it came down to it, Anakin, I would choose you.”  
  
Anakin swallowed hard, goose bumps rising on his flesh. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He smiled, and said in a shaky voice, “Truly?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin noticed the other man’s hands were trembling, and took them in his own.  
  
“Master –”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Obi-Wan said. He shook his head. “It never felt right, you calling me that. Just… Obi-Wan.”  
  
Anakin leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay,” he said. “Obi-Wan.” With a smile, he rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “I love you.”


End file.
